konjiki no Yami
by waylayer
Summary: fic en español... algo largo... muy largo q va a valer oro porque lo amo tanto como amo a yami ya Daniela, te kiero bonita */////*


┪To love-ru: Episodio XX.X: En el Corazón de la oscuridad: Fan-fic creado por Waylayer: ┟

En el corazón de la oscuridad...

Es el fin de las clases de este día… el sol aún esta en el cielo haciendo burla a los que odian el calor… la tarde está simplemente tranquila… demasiado tranquila para ser exacto… Rito y Lala entran en escena…ellos conversan alegremente mientras caminan…

Lala: Aún no sé que podría hacer para que me llegues a amar… Rito…

Rito: Eh? (risa nerviosa) si… (Risa nerviosa)… (Lala sonríe y le coge del brazo) esto (se sonroja)…

Lala: vamos (sonríe)… no seas tímido…no estoy haciendo nada malo (sonríe)… dime, ¿como lograría enamorarte? (Sonríe)...

Rito: (se sonroja aún más) bueno… yo… tú… no sé… podrías… (Yami entra en la escena doblando por una esquina, ella trae en los brazos una bolsa de papel llena de Taiyaki, además de un taiyaki mordido en su mano derecha) mira! Es Yami-chan…

Lala: Yami-chan? (mira a Yami) Yami-chan! (Lala alza la mano y saluda)

(Lala y Rito se detienen cuando se encuentran frente a frente con Yami)

Yami: (se detiene) Buenas tardes princesa... (Su rostro es tan casi inexpresivo como siempre)

Rito: Vaya, parece que hoy también has comprado mucho Taiyaki...

Lala: En serio Yami-chan, pareciera que solo comieses Taiyaki…

Yami: Si… me agrada mucho el Taiyaki… lo como en el desayuno… en el almuerzo… y en la cena…

Rito: Eh?(sonrisa nerviosa) eso es… Wow… (sonrisa nerviosa) no has probado alguna otra comida?

Yami: Si…

Lala: Yami-chan! Que tal si hoy vienes a cenar con nosotros (sonríe)

Rito: Si, es buena idea, Mikan se pondrá muy contenta si lo haces (sonríe)…

Yami: Me parece bien…

Lala: entonces, ¿vamos? Ayudaré a Mikan en preparar la cena! (se emociona)

Yami: lo siento, debo hacer algo antes de ir… voy luego…

Rito: Claro, puedes ir luego, ahí te esperaremos…

Yami: Entendido… (Sigue su camino)

Lala: Nos vemos luego Yami-chan! (se despide)

Rito: Nos vemos (sonríe)

(Lala y Rito continúan su regreso a casa, se ve como se alejan, Lala vuelve a cogerle el brazo a Rito, él se suelta y corre, Rito es perseguido por Lala, hasta que desaparecen de escena… de regreso a Yami… ella sigue mordiendo lentamente un Taiyaki… inexpresiva como siempre… (…) unos metros más adelante… doblando otra esquina Yami ve como un hombre con una vestimenta algo rara y excéntrica le roba una bicicleta a una niña… Yami se acerca a la niña)

Yami: Te encuentras bien?... estas herida o algo?...

Niña: (llorando) no… ese hombre malo me robo mi bici...sniff… sniff…

Yami: Te la traeré de regreso… cuida de esto un momento (le da su bolsa de Taiyaki)… ya regreso (come lo que queda del Taiyaki que tenia en la mano… corre, a los 5 metros da un salto y de su espalda salen un par de hermosas alas, vuela, mientras vuela busca al ladrón…) Eh? (encuentra al ladrón caminando con la bici por un callejón) ahí estás… (Baja hasta el callejón, se posiciona unos cuantos metros detrás del ladrón, sus alas desaparecen…) Hey tú…

Ladrón: nani? (voltea y abre completamente los ojos al ver a Yami…en su rostro pone una expresión de miedo…) os…oscuridad dorada!!!

Yami: parece que me conoces… puede ser que no seas de este planeta… quien eres?

Ladrón: vaya (sonrisa macabra), nunca pensé volver a verte, y mucho menos por la tierra… es la segunda vez que nos vemos oscuridad dorada…

Yami: aún no se quien eres…pero eso no me interesa… ya que me conoces… dame la bicicleta y no te dolerá mucho lo que te golpee… entendiste…

Ladrón: ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que luchamos, parece que lo has olvidado… (El ladrón toca su oreja derecha, su disfraz de humano desaparece, solo queda una sombra roja antropomorfa con los ojos brillantes además de unas escamas oscuras que parecen salir de sus brazos) yo soy Shamoi!!! El famoso ladrón interestelar… todo iba bien hasta que te interpusiste en mi camino, ese dinero era mío, lo iba a robar pronto, pero tú como guardaespaldas llegaste y me diste una golpiza tan fuerte que tuve que utilizar mi técnica máxima…

Yami: no te recuerdo aún, pero aunque eso haya sucedido no debes seguir cruzándote conmigo, devuelve la bici y esto acabara…

Shamoi (ladrón): no lo haré (sonrisa macabra), he estado entrenando para poder volver a luchar contigo en alguna ocasión, y es esta… ven y lucha conmigo, seré conocido como el que derroto a Oscuridad Dorada, mi reputación subirá como espuma cuando te muestre como trofeo… además estas muy bonita… no dudaré en domesticarte y hacerte mi novia…

Yami: Tsk… ya te he soportado suficiente… (Con velocidad se desliza hacia Shamoi, lo empuja junto con ella, pasan por una malla metálica que da a un descampado…) bien, eso es todo…

Shamoi: (se levanta y limpia la tierra) eso es todo??? Si ni siquiera he empezado, prepárate para ser golpeada por donde menos te lo esperas… (corre hacia ella)…

Yami: que persistente sabes que vas a perder contra mi(los cabellos de Yami se vuelven puños y van directo a Shamoi en movimiento… los puños lo golpean, al menos eso parece… ) eh? Fallé?

Shamoi: (risa macabra) creiste que seria así de sencillo… ( la voz se proviene de todos lados, Shamoi ha desaprecido) te lo dije entrené, ahora domino una de las mejores técnicas de mi planeta… la llamada defendershade … nunca me encontraras!

Yami: Tsk… pelear con alguien que puede estar en cualquier lado… parece divertido…

Shamoi: Toma esto! (aparece detrás de ella y la coge, similar a un abrazo, la diferencia es que sus brazos lo la rodean sus manos se detienen en cierto punto… sus senos…) vaya…que suaves…

Yami: (sonrojada y además con ganas de matar) Odio a los pervertidos!!!! (le salen espinas gigantes por la espalda)

Shamoi: muy lenta, eres tan lenta toma esto (aparece frente a ella y le da un golpe en el estomago, las espinas desaparecen, ella cae hacia atrás…) vaya… esta es la temible oscuridad dorada a la que todos en el universo temen… vaya… con solo un poco de entrenamiento voy a derrotarla, (risa macabra) es tan secillo…

Yami: ya te has divertido suficiente…

Shamoi: no, aún no… (vuelve a desaparecer)

Yami: *no lo puedo ver es muy rápido o se esconde muy bien…pero si su técnica se basa en las sombras… quizás* (ella cierra los ojos, trata de sentir el próximo ataque de Shamoi, lo presiente!, es de por abajo…) *ya entiendo tu técnica… * (Shamoi ataca, yami extiende sus alas y vuela… Shamoi falla el golpe)

Off.: lo que va entre asteriscos (**) son los pensamientos que tiene en ese momento

Shamoi: que? Eso no se vale!

Yami: que patético… estas en un descampado… tu poder solo se limita objetos solidos…. Aquí el único objeto solido es la tierra y eso limita tu rango de ataque así que ya eres predecible! Ríndete! (con sus cabellos trata de golpear a Shamoi, este trata de esconderse pero el golpe de Yami perfora la tierra y él es golpeado de todas formas…)

Shamoi: (casi inconsciente) vaya… es la segunda vez que me das una paliza… pero no te permitiré que me sigas golpeando… utilizaré mi máxima técnica… como la que utilicé esa vez pero ahora la he mejorado y también la puedo usar para atacar!

Yami: ya basta… no siguas, estas tan débil que parece que morirás…. (Baja a la tierra y desaparecen sus alas) me encargaré de que te encierren por muchos años…

Shamoi: no lo harás! (una luz muy brillante, tan brillante que Yami cubre sus ojos, aparece en su cuerpo) este es mi técnica máxima… mi teleport… así escaparé como aquella vez... ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Una gran explosión de luz y viento ocurre en el descampado… Shamoi desaparece dentro de la explosión, Yami es lanzada con demasiada fuerza, tanta que le hace perder la conciencia, además que le causa tenebrosas pesadillas… ella sigue yendo por el aire sin rumbo e inconsciente…)

Cambio de escena…( se ve la parte frontal de la escuela de Rito y Lala… un chico alto sale de la escuela, él camina… varios metros lejos de la escuela se detiene y mira hacia arriba, respira hondo )

Chico: (exhala el aire tomado recientemente) bien… pareciera como si la limpieza de hoy hubiera sido eterna y tenia que enfermarse mi compañero… tuve que hacerlo todo yo solo… pero que va… ya termine… (Continúa mirando el cielo) Eh? (aparece un extraña cosa que vuelva por los aires… no, no esta volando esta cayendo…) q-que es eso… ah?... (Aún más cercano hacia él) eso es… no, ella es… la chica del cabello dorado… Eh?, esta cayendo, debo cogerla… (Mira hacia arriba y trata de calcular donde podría ser que caiga…) yo-yo te atraparé…

(Yami cae a toda velocidad… pero ahí estaba el chico que la vio caer… todo esta cubierto de polvo por el impacto… no se logra ver nada… el polvo se disipa y Yami aparece en el regazo del chico….ella sigue inconsciente…)

Chico: *Kawaii* t- tan linda...

(Yami esta aún inconsciente y teniendo pesadillas… el chico se queda ahí inmóvil… con Yami en su regazo… sin decir nada sin hacer nada… solo mirándola…. No quiere despertarla por que se ve tan linda dormida, quiere que ese momento dure por mucho más… pero su deseo no se cumple… a él se le adormece una pierna y hace un ligero, muy ligero movimiento… Yami que estaba inmersa en esas profundas pesadillas despierta repentinamente y bruscamente asustada con una mano transformada en una pequeña daga, que se incrusta en el estomago del chico…ella lo mira… él la mira…)

Chico: Vaya…(se desmaya…)

VAYA…COMERCIALES…. luego continuo...


End file.
